ennorathfandomcom-20200216-history
Notes (5/6/18)
Relevant Pages: * Mohana * The Echo Cave * Killer Whale * Dolphin * Humpback Whale * Encounter 1 * Encounter 2 Setting The party has just arrived in the City of Ten Thousand Pearls, and wishes to do research on Mohana. They've met Reginald at a play that depicted the history of Molgrath and his lieutenants (which was somewhat inaccurate). Mohana The party is attending a play that depicts the life of Mohana. The play consists of the following: * ''Prologue: ''Mohana's role in the founding of the planes (Healing and song, water) and her acceptance of the role of protectoress of the Plane of Water. * ''Act 1: ''Her foundation of the bards' college, and her tutelage of the great Branwen Olliamh, a mermaid. * ''Act 2: ''Her relationship with the city continues until Cassieopea, great-great-granddaughter of Branwen, was born. Describes the coming of age of Cassie, and the relationship that sprung between the two of them. * ''Act 3: ''The betrayal of Cassieopea, and the hurt that Mohana felt. Deals with her subsequent curse and flight back to her home. Mentions the emnity between her and the merfolk, and the difficulty of the trials. The play is very accurate, as the djinni diva (Shal'aluah) who portrays Mohana takes her role very seriously. She will be much more amenable to questions being asked, as long as they are intelligent questions. In this sort of play, an encore is held where the audience can ask for more elaboration, or a re-telling of a specific scene. Trials There are numerous trials the party must endure in order to reach the Fountain of Life. * The Sea Hag's Snare * The Lightning Trap * The Riddle Room * The Cetaceans' Song * Mohana herself These are detailed below: Sea Hag's Snare ''This tests the party's intent. ''A sea hag guards the antechamber of the Echo Caves, which is filled with all manner of kelp and sargasso. Her alignment is lawful neutral, and she will not reveal her name. She is gifted by Mohana with the ability to discern whether a creature is lying, and will ask the following three questions. * "What do you wish to find within the Echo Cave?" * "What is your fullest intent with what you find here?" * "Will you share some of what you bring out with me?" If the answer to these questions displeases her, she will command the kelp to attack. This will cause each player within the room to be grappled and restrained by the kelp (4-6 acrobatics checks each with DC 18). A cloud of murk will then be released, and all restrained creatures will be subjected to a magical sleep. When they are subdued, Mohana herself will come forth and speak to the hag, who will relay what they told her. Mohana will then have them escorted out of the cave. The Lightning Trap ''This tests the party's greed. ''A large cylindrical chamber about 60x60x40. In the center there is a large sculpture of a storm giant. A golden idol, an ancient tome, a coral and silver flute, and a beautiful opalescent sword are all placed on pedestals around the statue. All four are enchanted with abjuration magic and conjuration magic. There is one entrance and one exit. Both are open when the party arrives. The walls have many, many lightning runes set in them, concealed quite well (DC 15 Invest. / 20 Perception). The statue bears an open book in one hand, and a sacrificial bowl in the other that has a needle set in its rim facing inwards. The book bears an inscription in Primordial that reads "Those who are true, those who are contrite, those who are honorable, and those who are wise shall heed these words: Stay true to your goal, and put aside that which hinders you." If the party leaves anything of significance in the bowl, without touching any of the four items, they are strengthened upon leaving the room, gaining advantage on saves against Charm effects for 30 minutes. If any of the items are touched, the entrance and exit to the room are shut, the statue's eyes flash, and the runes on the walls light up. Every creature within 10 feet of the wall takes 8d6 lightning damage every 6-12 seconds. This increases gradually in 5 feet increments. (Use a timer, not initiative) The lightning will immediately cease when the touched object is placed back on its pedestal (or in the bowl) and all creatures in the room have paid in blood using the bowl. The Riddle Room Taken out, for expediency's sake Cetaceans' Song ''This tests the party's resolve and violent tendencies. ''A large room with several rock formations, this has an entrance and an exit at opposite ends. Swimming within is a gigantic humpback whale, singing a whale song. Another statue sits in this room, near the exit. As soon as the party enters, four dolphins and two orca come into the room from various points, and all begin singing with it. Refer to the Encounter Page. The whales and the dolphins will not hinder the party beyond singing at them unless they attack. The orca will be the strongest and most violent, and the humpback whale will attempt to swallow them. If the party slays any of these creatures, the doors will close, and the statue will come to life as a giant stone golem. Mohana's Grotto ''This tests the party's strength and worthiness. ''Mohana herself will challenge the party. She will call 4 dolphins in as well to assist her, if necessary. Her motivation is as protector of the spring, and regardless of their reasoning, she has given this test to all who have entered into this place, and not the end of the world could make her change her mind. (DC 30 Persuasion check) If the party can reach the well, she will allow them entry.Category:Notes